Modus, eh?
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Jika Shikamaru memang benar-benar jenius dan dapat menyelesaikan dua puluh soal rumit Kakashi hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit tanpa harus repot-repot menguraikan cara kerjanya di kertas terlebih dahulu, mengapa pula ia harus—/TING/Wajah Temari kembali memanas./AU/Oneshot/My first ShikaTema :3/Mind to RnR?


**Title : Modus, eh?**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss Typo, Fluff Gagal, dll**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Mentari bersinar gagah, bersanding bersama awan-awan putihnya yang menjajah seluruh angkasa. Dari arah luar gerbang sekolah, tiga bersaudara—yang tampak memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda-beda—berjalan beriringan. Sang kakak tertua tersenyum simpul kala kedua adik lelakinya berbelok memutar arah menaiki tangga—menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai atas.

Suasana kelas yang heboh menyambut Temari—si Sulung tadi—hangat begitu ia membuka pintu geser ruang kelasnya dengan sekali sentak. Hingar bingar celoteh, teriakan, dan tawa membahana—membuat gadis berkuncir empat itu nyaris menyumpal telinganya dengan kedua telunjuknya dengan segera.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu?"

"Sudah sih, tapi ... yah, aku tidak yakin jawabanku benar semua."

"Ah, hasilnya urusan belakangan, yang penting sudah jadi—aku juga asal kerja saja, habis Kakashi-_sensei _galak sih."

"Lagipula, Kakashi-_sensei _pasti tidak akan memeriksanya. Dia kan super sibuk."

Sayup-sayup Temari dapat mendengar dua pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya bercakap-cakap ringan. Sedikit tidak yakin juga sebenarnya tentang isu mengenai _sensei _mereka yang kabarnya tak pernah memeriksa PR yang ia berikan pada murid-muridnya secara teliti. Paling-paling cuma memeriksa terisi tidaknya jawabannya secara sekilas.

Kuncinya adalah PR-nya harus dikerjakan—terlepas dari benar salahnya jawabannya. Yang penting dikerjakan, agar terhindar dari hukuman sang _sensei _yang terkenal _killer _pada murid-murid bandel terse—

Tunggu, Temari mulai panik. Gadis pirang yang semula sedang sibuk mengacak isi tasnya tersebut seketika memucat ketika tak dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari di sana. Buku tulis bersampul coklat miliknya lenyap—tak berbekas, padahal seingatnya telah ia simpan di dalam sana sebelumnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan aku lupa memasukkannya?" Tenggorokan Temari mendadak kering seiring dengan bahunya yang mencelos tak siap.

Temari memang ketiduran sewaktu mengerjalan PR-nya semalam, tapi kalau sampai lupa memasukkannya sih—ia tak yakin betul.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Temari langsung menggebrak tasnya di atas meja—mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalamnya dalam sekali muntahan.

Nihil. Buku PR yang dicarinya tak ada di sana. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tangan Temari begitu membayangkan hukuman seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Kakashi-_sensei _nanti padanya.

Mampus dia.

Hilang sudah sikap tenang yang selama ini menjadi ciri khas gadis berkuncir empat itu. Cepat-cepat Temari melirik kiri-kanan, mencari ketua kelasnya yang teladan, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan—yang terpenting dari segalanya—ikhlas merelakan PR-nya disalin oleh teman-temannya yang belum mengerjakan PR.

Itu dia! Temari langsung melesat dan melabrak si Ketua Kelas—yang tampak sedang asyik mengobrol bersama gadis yang diam-diam disukainya—dengan membabi buta.

"SERAHKAN PR-MU." Sekali gebrakan meja, dan si Ketua Kelas hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Buru-buru ia membuka tasnya lalu memberikan bukunya pada Temari—yang terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan sebuah pulpen bermata tajam yang mengacung di jemari kanannya—sebelum ia ditelan hidup-hidup.

Temari langsung melesat kembali ke bangkunya.

.

Temari panik—terlihat jelas dari tulisannya yang nyaris tak terbaca itu. Kecepatan menulisnya yang sudah maksimum meningkat drastis—dengan lebih ekstrim—lagi tatkala perempuan itu melirik jam tangannya.

Lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berdering—malaikat pencabut nyawa Temari akan segera datang jika ia tak buru-buru menyelesaikan ini.

SRET

Pintu kelas terbuka. Suasana mendadak hening. Napas Temari tercekat, pulpen hitam yang digenggamnya nyaris patah menahan kuatnya cengkraman Temari.

_Kakashi-_sensei _tidak mungkin datang sebelum bel berbunyi_—Temari menolak mempercayai bunyi pintu yang sesaat lalu didengarnya.

Satu detik.

Kelas kembali heboh. Harap-harap cemas, Temari melirik sumber ketakutannya tadi.

Shikamaru Nara—pemuda yang seharusnya masih duduk satu tingkat di bawahnya—baru saja masuk dan berjalan malas ke bangku belakang. Pemuda itu baru sebulan ini satu kelas dengannya, dipindahkan karena alasan khusus yang—jujur, sampai sekarang pun—Temari masih menolak mempercayainya.

Pemuda Nara itu jenius.

Jenius.

Tapi sebulan ini di mata Temari, Shikamaru hanyalah si Pemuda Tukang Tidur. Yang hobinya cuma bermalas-malasan di pojok kelas—boro-boro memperhatikan guru yang mengajar. _Di mana sisi jeniusnya?_

Ah, sudahlah. Temari telah membuang waktu berharganya terlalu banyak hanya untuk memikirkan si Pemalas i—

"Oi."

Temari mendongak. Menatap pemuda dengan wajah mengantuk yang berdiri di samping bangkunya.

"Geser."

Berkedip heran, Temari akhirnya hendak buka mulut. "Apa ma—"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. "PR."

Dan seketika itu juga Temari langsung paham. Ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang belum mengerjakan PR.

.

Temari gagal paham. Telah lewat beberapa menit tapi pemuda di sampingnya tak juga memprotes tindakannya kini—memonopoli buku PR contekannya tepat di hadapannya tanpa memedulikan Shikamaru yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Kalau orang lain, pasti sudah mengamuk tak terima dan langsung main tarik buku PR detik itu juga—toh ini sudah detik-detik terakhir sebelum bel berbunyi.

Tapi si Pemuda Nara ini masih tetap bungkam—hanya menguap beberapa kali sambil menopang dagunya.

_Dia aneh, sempat-sempatnya mengantuk di saat seperti ini_—batin Temari, begitu melihat mata Shikamaru yang perlahan mulai terpejam.

Tapi, toh Temari tak peduli. Sebut saja ia egois—tak masalah. Sudah cukup sial ia lupa membawa PR-nya. Kedapatan menyontek oleh Kakashi-_sensei _sama sekali bukan pilihannya saat ini—lagi pula Shikamaru tak mengeluh sama sekali.

Barulah setelah Temari nyaris selesai menyalin tiga butir soal terakhir, Shikamaru mendadak angkat bicara, "Geser sedikit bukunya."

Temari masih fokus, tak melirik demi mempertahankan kecepatan menulis tingkat dewanya—yang sudah berada di atas ambang normal—mengingat bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oi." Temari mendelik, menatap Shikamaru—yang masih santai-santainya memainkan pulpen di sela himpitan jemarinya—dengan galak. Tampak jelas di mata Shikamaru bahwa Temari sangat enggan menggeser buku itu sesenti pun ke tengah mereka.

Dua soal lagi, dan Temari sudah bisa bernapas lega.

CIIIT

Suara kursi yang digeser.

Temari masih sibuk memelototi rentetan jawaban PR Matematika di hadapannya—menyueki Shikamaru.

"Hoam~" Shikamaru menguap tepat di samping telinga Temari, membuat tengkuknya sedikit bergedik merasakan hangat napas pemuda itu yang semakin dekat dengannya—merapat.

Mati-matian Temari berusaha mempertahankan atensinya agar tak salah tulis. Demi Tuhan! Napas Shikamaru di tengkuknya sangat mengganggu, membuat hatinya getar getir tak tenang—entah bagaimana.

_Seseorang, tolong suruh Shikamaru berhenti bernapas!—_jeritnya tak tahan, dalam hati tentu saja.

Ayolah~ semua orang juga tahu Shikamaru itu jenius—meski Temari masih menolak mengakui ini. Jadi, mengapa pemuda itu tak mengerjalan PR-nya saja di rumah? Dia jenius, 'kan? Harusnya, dua puluh soal integral itu dapat ia selesaikan dalam sekali kerjapan mata—oke, yang itu sedikit berlebihan.

DUK

"Jangan tidur. Cepat kerjakan." Untuk pertama kalinya, Temari tampak peduli pada Shikamaru—yang kepalanya sudah bersandar di pundaknya sedetik yang lalu. Sedikit senggolan, kepala nanas Shikamaru akhirnya berpindah.

_Tunggulah, Shikamaru. Satu soal lagi!—_batin Temari menyemangati, sembari terus menyalin dan menyalin soal ke dua puluh tersebut.

DUK

Kepala nanas lagi, kali ini benar-benar membebani bahu kirinya. Temari acuh, mengabaikan sengatan listrik yang seakan menyetrum tubuhnya ketika rambut Shikamaru menggelitik lehernya.

Tepat ketika jawaban terakhir resmi tertoreh di kertasnya, Temari langsung menoleh menghadap Shikamaru—yang sejak tadi masih bersandar padanya.

"Hei, Shika—" kalimatnya tertahan, mulutnya sedikit terbuka begitu melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Bukan, bukan karena wajah tidur Shikamaru yang terlihat damai dan sangat manis—_heihei, manis apanya?! _Temari menggeleng keras-keras berupaya mengusir panas di wajahnya begitu berpikir tentang Shikamaru.

Iris _teal_-nya seketika membulat begitu melihat jawaban Shikamaru yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Padahal Temari yakin sejak Shikamaru datang, ia sedang menulis delapan nomor terakhir—yang kebetulan sekali terletak di lembar belakang. Artinya, Shikamaru tidak mungkin bisa menyontek dua belas nomor sebelumnya—yang jelas-jelas ada di halaman depan.

Temari langsung mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat begitu dirasanya ia telah cengo lumayan lama. Matanya mengerjap memandang Shikamaru yang masih asyik tertidur—dan bersandar—di sampingnya.

_Jadi, selama diam tadi Shikamaru mengerjakan soalnya sendiri?_

.

Pintu kayu bermodel kuno yang menghubungkan kelas murid kelas tiga dengan koridor luar mendadak berbunyi kasar—kentara sekali orang di luar sana pasti sengaja hendak membuat kaget.

Seorang pria berambut keabuan berjalan masuk dengan santai, sembari mengantongi kedua tangannya di dalam saku dan menjepit sebuah penggaris besi panjang di lengannya.

"Naikkan PR kalian."

Temari langsung mendorong kepala Shikamaru dengan panik—beruntung Shikamaru lekas sadar dan sukses menahan bobotnya agar tak jatuh mencium lantai—lalu buru-buru mengembalikan buku contekannya ke tangan sang empunya.

.

Kening Kakashi berkerut. Berulang kali ia membolak-balik kertas-kertas halaman buku tugas muridnya yang kini tengah ia periksa. Dibanding dengan teman-temannya yang lain, muridnya yang ini hanya menghabiskan kurang dari satu halaman untuk menjawab soal yang diberikannya. Padahal semestinya butuh setidaknya tiga atau empat lembar kertas, normalnya.

Mata gelap Kakashi kembali bekerja, meneliti jawaban anak didiknya itu dari nomor satu sampai dua puluh. Semua jawabannya benar—sebenarnya. Tak ada yang salah sama sekali, hanya saja—Kakashi tak yakin ini jawaban murni hasil dari kerja otaknya atau bukan.

Sedikit penasaran, Kakashi akhirnya menutup buku yang cukup lama diamatinya itu. "Shikamaru Nara." Kakashi-_sensei _memanggil. Suaranya sedikit teredam akibat masker penutup wajah yang sering kali ia gunakan.

Terdengar bunyi gaduh dari arah belakang—tampaknya, teman sebangku Shikamaru agak kerepotan membangunkan pemuda tukang tidur itu—sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara serak menyahut. "Ya, _Sensei_."

Seisi kelas terdiam. Temari harap-harap cemas dari bangkunya. Tak ada yang salah dari jawaban Shikamaru, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, laki-laki itu benar-benar—

"Mengapa kau tidak menjabarkan jawabanmu secara lengkap? Hasil akhir jawabanmu tidak langsung datang begitu saja, 'kan?"

Shikamaru menguap, disaksikan oleh seluruh kelas. "Itu merepotkan, Kakashi-_sensei_."

Kakashi tersenyum menantang dari balik maskernya.

—pemalas.

.

"Lain kali, kau harus menuliskan jawabanmu secara lengkap, Tuan Nara."

Shikamaru melempar tatapan bosan ke arah Kakashi, sebelum bergumam tak ikhlas, "Iya, Kakashi-_sensei_."

Kakashi tersenyum lagi, puas melihat jawaban panjang lebar yang diuraikan oleh murid jeniusnya tersebut di papan tulis. "Bagus, kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu."

Shikamaru langsung beranjak, mengacuhkan tatapan kagum dan bisik-bisik kecil dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Temari menatap lekat-lekat Shikamaru yang berjalan santai kembali ke bangkunya. Sedikit tak percaya, ternyata pemuda pemalas itu benar-benar jenius. Tatapannya langsung beralih secara spontan begitu pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas itu mendadak melirik ke arahnya dan melemparinya dengan tatapan apa-itu—seringai?—yang ampuh membuat Temari sedikit salah tingkah.

Barulah setelah Kakashi kembali mengambil alih keadaan dengan menerangkan materi baru—beragam jenis matriks—kecerdasan Temari langsung kembali seutuhnya. Otaknya bekerja, menganalisis—hampir mencapai konklusi sesungguhnya.

Jika Shikamaru memang benar-benar jenius dan dapat menyelesaikan dua puluh soal rumit Kakashi hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit tanpa harus repot-repot menguraikan cara kerjanya di kertas terlebih dahulu, mengapa pula ia harus—memaksa—duduk di samping Temari guna ikut-ikutan menyontek jawaban dan malah berakhir dengan tidurnya ia di punda—

TING

Akal Temari merespon, sekelibat terkaan muncul di benaknya.

_Modus, eh?_

Wajah Temari kembali memanas.

.

.

.

FIN

**Author's line:**

AAAAAA~ SHIKATEMA PERTAMAKUU X3 #GAKNYANTE #TUBRUKSANASINI

Sebenarnya saya udah pub taun lalu (?) tapi kayaknya gak terpub, mungkin jaringan lagi jelek waktu itu wkwk dan saya baru nyadar kalo ternyata emang gak terpub sekarang :v #diinjek

Entah, saya tau ini absurd, ta-tapi, tetap saja saya nekat publish :v #kicked

Tolong jangan tanya idenya dapat dari mana. Ini pengalaman pribadi, meski gak begitu mirip dengan di fic ini :v Ini kan versi ShikaTema-nya wkwkwk :v Sebenarnya tadinya pengen buat drabble, tentang modus-modus gitu~ tapi entah bagaimana saya keasyikan nulis dan jadinya panjang gini :''3 #manaadadrabblepanjang padahal masih ada ide tentang modus-modus lain :'v #woi

Berkenan meninggalkan review? :3

Arigatou :)


End file.
